


Lost

by marginalia



Category: Ghost World (2001), Ghost World (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-07
Updated: 2003-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

and she thinks she'd still know, still feel enid if she came in, now, if she came into this bar rebecca would still feel her pulse across the years, across space.

she only thinks about enid when the setting is right. when she's alone in the crowd, posed and self aware. she knows now that enid had to go, that even she had to go, and it had to be in their own time.

so she's gone now, they're both gone, searching. for each other, themselves.

she wonders if enid found what she was looking for.

or if enid is lost.


End file.
